Rise of the Snakes/Transcript
Wu: (Prologue.) Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all—Lord Garmadon. So I, Sensei Wu, his brother, sought out to find four Ninja to collect them first. ---- (The episode begins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Wu meditating in one room and the Ninja making combat sounds in another room.) Kai: (Off-screen.) Fire strike! Oh my gosh, is that the greatest move you've ever seen? Cole: (Off-screen.) Stop trying to do it yourself. We need to attack as a team. (Wu goes to the training compound and finds that none of the Ninja are training there.) Jay: (Off-screen.) Zane, why are you wasting your special attack on me? You have to save it. (Master Wu goes to look for them in a different room and finds them playing video games.) Jay: Fantastic! I'm out of lives! Zane: But the lesson lives on, and I am getting the hang of it. Hee-yah! Cole: Okay. Now! (As the Ninja continue with their game, Wu unplugs the television.) Ninja: Aw... Cole: Aw, man! Jay: What? What happened?! Cole: It took us three hours to get there. Jay: Why would you do that?! Why?! Wu: Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu! Zane: But Sensei Wu, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace. Jay: Yeah. Peace is boring. There's no one to save. There's nothing to do. Cole: We can train tomorrow. Wu: Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. Cole: Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow. So if that's the case— (Wu kicks the pizza slice off his hand.)—Ow! Wu: No pizza for you! In order to reach your full potential, you must train! Kai: Uh... remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation? I thought that was pretty insane. Wu: (Sighs.) You four have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap into what powers your Golden Weapons hold. (Kai's Sword is shown to be burning a pizza slice.) Cole: You wanna talk secret powers? Check this out. (He uses his Scythe to plug back the television so that the Ninja can resume their game.) Zane: Don't worry, Master. We will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns. (Nya enters the room running.) Nya: Guys! Lord Garmadon! He's returned! He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village! (The Ninja struggle to prepare for the mission. Nya gives Jay his Nunchucks.) Jay: Er-th-thanks-er-uh- Nya: Hurry! Jay: Okay! (The Ninja rush to the Dragon cabinets to travel with their Dragons, but show signs of unfitness. One of the dragon doors hits Zane's head. Cole drops his weapon when mounting on his Dragon. Jay fails to mount on his Dragon.) Nya: Uh... can I help? Kai: Sorry, sis. Where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the Ninja. (Fails to reach his Dragon's reins.) Uh.. .uh... a little help? (Laughs nervously.) (The Ninja fly off to Jamamakai Village with their Dragons.) Cole: Yeah! Nya: Will they ever reach their full potential? Wu: In time. Maybe a long time, but in time. ---- (The Ninja are shown to flying up on the sky.) Cole: Just like old times, eh, Rocky? Kai: You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential? Jay: He may be onto something. I mean since we got these Golden Weapons, it's not like we ever had to use them. I wonder what they do. Zane: I for one look forward to the future. If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be. Cole: Don't know about you, but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon? I've been looking forward to trying out some new Spinjitzu moves. Could be the perfect opportunity. Jay: Ha-ha! Race you there? (The Ninja race towards Jamanakai Village.) Kai: (Near their destination.) Jamanakai Village. First Ninja there wins. (The Ninja speed through the last stretch while approaching Jamanakai Village. They all land at the same time.) Kai: Ha-ha! I was first! Jay: No! No one was faster than me! Cole: Ha-ha-ha! My feet were down before yours! Zane: You were all disillusioned! It was clearly me! (The villagers are screaming and running to their homes. An evil shadow appears and an evil laughter is heard in the background. The Ninja prepare for this scenario.) Kai: Stay sharp, fellas. Whatever happens, never let your guard down. (The laughter and shadow turned out to be owned by a young boy wearing a black hoodie.) Lloyd: (Laughs evilly.) ''It is I, Lloyd Garmadon! I demand all the candy in town, or else! '''Jay': Lloyd Garmadon? I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon. Cole: It's his son. (Jay grunts.) Cole: Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again. And to think we could've been doing Spinjitzu already. Lloyd: Er... er... gimmie your candy or I'll release the Serpentine on you! (The villagers start booing at him. He attempts the old can trick on them, but they start throwing vegetables at him.) Lloyd: No way! I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables! (Starts grunting and falls down.) Kai: He's gonna have to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people. Zane: The Serpentine are real, Kai. They're not something to joke about. Kai: Serpentine? Real? We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly locked underground. Jay: (Whimpers.) Sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes and ensure they don't unify to exact their revenge upon those who put them there. Kai: It was an old wive's tale to teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong. Don't you think it's a little suspicious no one's ever found one of their tombs? Cole: Well that's because you'd be a fool to look for one. If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes. Rubber or not. (The Ninja grab Lloyd, who hits Jay with the can.) Don't worry, folks, we'll take care of this. Nothing to see here. Lloyd: Bow down to me or suffer my wrath! I'll give you to the count of three! One! Two! Kai: What are we supposed to do? Spank him? Lloyd: Two and a half! (Lloyd is shown to be hanging on a sign with food all over him.) Lloyd: (Screams.) You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words, you'll pay for this! (The citizens laugh at him as Zane buys candy for him and his comrades.) Cole: Next time, try paying for your candy. Kai: Crime doesn't pay, muchacho. You can take that to the bank. Jay: (Taunting Lloyd.) Mmm... cotton candy. (Lloyd screams in rage.) ---- (The Ninja mount on their Dragons when Kai accidentally drops a scroll.) Kai: Huh? I don't remember putting this here. Zane: That Sensei's bag. You must've accidentally taken it in the rush. Jay: What is it? Kai: It's a scroll, windbag. Jay: I know it's a scroll, but what does it say? It's written in chicken scratch. Zane: Not chicken scratch. The ancient language of our ancestors. Kai: Uh, can you read it? Zane: Well, I can try. This symbol means "prophecy". Jay: Prophecy? Kai: It means it tells the future. Jay: Of course. Ha-ha. I knew that. Zane: "One ninja will rise above the others and becomes the Green Ninja, the ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord". Jay: (Gasps.) Oh, look, a picture! Kai: Dark Lord? Hold on... you think they mean Lord Garmadon? Wait a minute! Is that us? Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking? Jay: Like how good I'm gonna look in green? Ha. Kai: Isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the Green Ninja? Jay: The color obviously suits me! Zane: Technically, I am the best. Cole: Everyone, stop it! Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason. Come on, let's head back home. We have training to do. Jay: It's about time I added some finesse to my routine. Zane: Well, I could use some exercise. Cole: Yeah. I gotta work on some new moves. (All the Ninja except Kai head home). Kai: (To himself.) Could I'' be the Green Ninja? ---- ''(Lloyd is wandering aimlessly at the Glacier Barrens.) Lloyd: Stupid Ninja. I'll show them who they're dealing with. (Lloyd kicks a stone that lands somewhere, making a clang sound.) Lloyd: What is this? (He rubs the floor to find out what it is.) Lloyd: Hey, what is— (It is shown that he found the first of five Serpentine Tombs, the Hypnobrai Tomb, and unlocks it, falling inside. Lloyd screams while falling. He lands inside the icy tomb.) Slithraa: You are out of your mind to venture so far away from home, little one. (He attempts to hypnotize Lloyd.) Look into my eyes. Give up your mind. I will control you. (As he's about to hypnotize Lloyd, Lloyd accidentally slips on some ice, causing Slithraa to hypnotize himself after looking at his own reflection on the ice pillar.) Lloyd: (Chuckles after seeing the result.) No. I will control you from now on. Slithraa: What shall you have us do, Master? Lloyd: (Surprised.) ''Us? ''(The whole Hypnobrai Army attends the situation occurring.) Lloyd: My own army of snakes! (He laughs evilly.) ---- (The Ninja are back at the Monastery.) Jay: So then we all agree. The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and the issue will not rest until it is decided. Zane: May I suggest a tournament? Last ninja standing is the best. Kai: And will be declared the Green Ninja! I love it! (They enter to see Nya training at the training compound. Once she notices them, she gets knocked off the course.) Jay: (Laughs shyly.) Hey, Nya. Closer to beating your brother's speed record? Nya: I'm getting there. Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm? Kai: Yeah. Uh, but we're gonna need the space. Sorry, sis. Cole: Two matches. Then the winners of each face off for the title. Armors for our own protection. It's time to see what these babies can do. Kai: Hey, Nya. Wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them? Nya: No, thanks. I think I'll just visit Jamanakai Village. Knock yourselves out. Cole: Alright! First up: Kai versus Jay! Ninja, go! (The fight commences. Jay uses his Nunchucks, but accidentally shocks himself. The fight is shown to be even. Both Ninja fight with their might until Kai uses his Sword to blast a fireball at Jay, gaining victory.) Kai: Next up: Cole versus Zane! Ninja, go! (The fight is shown to be a balanced fight in the beginning. Zane uses one of his Shurikens to freeze Cole's legs. Zane tries to attack Cole with other Shuriken with Cole deflecting each shot. Cole tackles Zane with his Scythe, giving him victory.) Jay: (Mumbling.) For the prize and the title of best ninja...blah blah...Ninja, go. (The two remaining Ninja fight evenly with their respective weapons until Cole uses the power of his Scythe to knock Kai off the ground, gaining victory. Jay and Zane celebrate.) Cole: Yes! (Kai viciously gets up, then loses control over his weapon as it starts to burn.) Kai: It's too h-hot! Zane: It's burning! Jay: Fire! (Kai loses control of the weapon to the extent that he throws it on the ground. This causes the Monastery to start burning. Wu quickly goes outside and uses the Shurikens to melt the fire.) Wu: (Furious.) What were you thinking?! Jay: Uh, we were tryna figure out who is the Green Ninja. (Zane slaps him.) Ow! Did I say Green Ninja? No, sorry. (Clears throat.) What I-what I said was lean. Wu: You were not supposed to see this. Kai: But Sensei, we wanna know. Which one of us is the chosen one? Wu: None of you if you don't unlock your full potential. Kai: But my sword. It was so bright. Is this what you meant by unlocking our Golden Weapons? Wu: You are only at the beginning. And the road is long and winding, but yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja. ---- (In Jamanakai Village, the citizens are screaming and fleeing into their homes.) Nya: What now? (It is shown that Lloyd returned and stole all the candy.) Lloyd: Take the candy! Take it all! (He laughs evilly.) (Nya is shocked to see that the Hypnobrai are with Lloyd as Slithraa hypnotizes the whole village.) Skales: This makes no sense, General. Raiding an entire town for sweets? Slithraa: You will do as I command because I hold the staff! (Back at the Monastery, the Ninja are properly practicing with their weapons while Wu sees through the Spirit Smoke that the Serpentine have been released.) Wu: The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger! Cole: Calm down, Sensei. We were just there. It was some kid who says he— Wu: The Spirit Smoke does not lie! An ancient evil has been released! Kai: Nya's there right now. Jay: Nya? (The Ninja go to the dragon cabinets to mount their respective Dragons.) Kai: Stay close. Stay together. Cole: Would we do it any other way? (The Ninja arrive at Jamanakai Village when other villagers are still running away.) Lloyd: I'm never coming down from this sugar ride! Woo-hoo! (The Ninja stand in front of him.) Cole: Sorry to bust your buzz, little Garmadon. Jay: But it's already past your bedtime. Lloyd: Get them! Slithraa: (Rattling his tail.) Seize them! Kai: (Shocked.) The Serpentine? They're real? (Both the Serpentine and the villagers surround the Ninja.) Cole: It's not just them we have to worry about, the whole village has been hypnotized. (Jay tries to use his weapon before Zane stops him.) Zane: No! Our weapons are too unstable. We can do more harm than good. Jay: I guess that leaves us with run! (The Ninja run away and meet up with Nya.) Jay: Huh, Nya. You're okay. Nya: Barely. They've hypnotized everyone in town. Jay: Mind control. How is this possible? Nya: When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes. That's how they get you. Jay: Well, what are we supposed to do? We can't use our weapons, and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Ha, perfect. Nya: The snake with the staff is the General. He's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. If we get that, we can save everyone. Kai: Look, guys. Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud. The four of us. We're a team. Cole: Now you're talking. Jay: Oh. And Nya, you can be our honorary member. Nya: (Sarcastically.) Gee, thanks. (The Ninja head to the Serpentine.) Kai: You wanna play? How about a little Spinjitzu? Ninja, go! (He does Spinjitzu, but loses control of it and falls to the ground.) Jay: Okay, we're really out of shape. Lloyd: (While escaping.) Ha! Consider this a warning, Ninja! (Laughs crazily.) Zane: Ninja, go! (Zane stops him with his Shurikens and approaches him using Spinjitzu.) Lloyd: My candy! Zane: Sensei was right. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should've dealt with you the first time around. Lloyd: (Shrieks.) Retreat! Slithraa: Retreat! (The Serpentine attempt to escape, but Cole stops Slithraa and kicks him to gain the staff from him.) Cole: Go ahead. Give me a reason. (Cole gains the staff, but Skales hypnotizes him.) Skales: Look into my eyes. I control you. Cole: You control... Nya: Cole! (She kicks Skales in the head, allowing Cole to regain consciousness.) You have the anti-venom! Cole: By golly, you're right! Nya: Quick, the fountain! Cole: Good idea. (They use the fountain to spray the anti-venom on the whole village to cleanse the villagers from the hypnosis.) Kai: We're sorry, Sensei. If we dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, none of this would've been necessary. Wu: Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned. Mmm... a great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning. Zane: Then we will train and be ready for the Serpentine. It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-game. Kai: Help us train. Help us realize our potential. Jay: Yeah. Teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu. Wu: Hmm... there is much to teach. We must return to the Monastery. Nya: (Sighs.) When am I gonna get my own Dragon? Wu: Patience, Nya. Your time will come. ---- (Lloyd and the Hypnobrai are back at the Hypnobrai Tomb.) Lloyd: Uh... candy. I need candy. Slithraa: The boy set us free. Skales: He is a child. He is not one of us. Slithraa: I may not have the staff, but I'm still your General! Stand down! (Skales walks away when a Hypnobrai soldier confronts him.) Mezmo: You coward! We all know he's under Lloyd's spell. You're second in command and still you do nothing? Skales: Now was not the time. I still hold the key to destroy the Ninja. And when I do that, everyone will see it is I'' who should be in control. ''(Laughs wickedly.) (The episode ends with Skales using Cole to spy on the Ninja.) For more information, click here. Category:Transcript Category:Ninjago Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rise of the Snakes